Lunch Time at SGH
by Cristina Yang is my hero
Summary: The Interns: Cristina, Meredith, Izzie, Alex and George having lunch at Seattle Grace. This fic doesn't have a specific timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**A/N: Ok here's my first attempt at writing something funny or whatever. Please R&R. The more reviews (honest ones), the more inspired I get. And please tell me if you found any character OCC. Thanks.**

**Lunch Time SGH**

**1****st**** Chapter**

**Meredith**: "So I have this patient that's wearing the same jacket I wore this morning. I know it's weird because I never use that jacket. What do you think it means?"

**Cristina**: "Burke wants me to move in with him. What's wrong with me living in _my_ apartment and Burke living in _his _apartment? Why does it have to be _our_ apartment? I mean, we already have a lot in common. Why does he want to share this too?"

**Meredith**: "A lot in common?"

**Cristina**: "Shut up"

**Izzie**: "Alex is nice. He is a nice person. You just have to get to know him. It's not like I like him like him. I mean, seriously, who in their sane judgment could fall for the guy? He's just nice. Not in a I-want-to-marry-him kinda way but in a... nice way."

**Cristina**: "Izzie, please stop"

**Izzie**: "What? I'm just saying you should give him a chance"

**Cristina**: "You remember when I said Izzie was the vice-president of fantasyland?" She asks turning to look at Meredith. Meredith nods. "I take that back. She's now officially the president" Meredith starts laughing when Alex arrives letting his tray fall in the table.

**Meredith**: "Well someone's in a mood"

**Izzie**: "What happened? Are you OK?" Cristina rolls her eyes at Izzie's overly protective ways around evil spawn.

**Alex**: "Yeah. It's just that Burke wants my ass on a plate."

**Cristina**: "Ooh boo hoo. Stop whining and tell us what you did"

**Alex**: "What _I_ did?"

**Izzie**: "Seriously Cristina" Cristina is about to leave the table not standing the levels of annoyance Izzie can reach but then she remembers Izzie is always annoying and Alex was going to talk trash about Burke so she stays.

**Meredith**: "George! We're here." Meredith says waving her hand to George who seems kind of lost. As always.

**Izzie**: "Are you gonna let Alex talk? Geez"

**Cristina**: "Get a grip Tinkerbell" Izzie makes a face in Cristina's way, which she totally ignores to struggle her sudden urge to asphyxiate Izzie.

**George**: "Hey I've been looking all over for you guys."

**Cristina**: "No kidding" She says sarcastically because George... well he's just George.

**Izzie**: "Here. I saved you a sit next to me." She says pulling an empty chair away from the table.

**Meredith**: "Ok Alex, tell us what happened"

**George**: "Wait, wait! Guess who wants me to scrub in with him?"

**Meredith**: "Who?" She asks patiently knowing any other person sitting in that table would've probably bit his head off.

**George**: "Burke" He says smiling unaware of what Alex is talking about. Cristina starts laughing and Meredith wants to stay calm but Cristina's laughter is always too contagious for Meredith to maintain a straight face.

**George**: "What?"

**Cristina**: "Bambi, you seriously need a map or something."

**Alex**: "Yang shut it. It's your fault he's been rude to me all day"

**Meredith**: "Rude? Who are you? Izzie?" Cristina and Meredith laugh harder. Alex gets up from his chair and starts walking away.

**Izzie**: "Unbelievable" Izzie says getting up and following Alex. George just stays there looking back and forth from Izzie and Alex to Cristina and Meredith not knowing what just happened. But then again, isn't he always lost?


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** Chapter**

**Three months later the same place.**

Cristina and Meredith are already sitting in the table eating.

**Meredith**: "So I have this patient. She came into the ER this morning with a GSW to the chest and she was wearing the same earrings I had when I was 3 years old. Isn't it odd?"

**Cristina**: "Yeah sure." She says absentmindedly. "Burke told me he loved me yesterday. And I was wide-awake. And he knew I was."

**Meredith**: "What? Did you say it back?"

**Cristina**: "I gave up my apartment. Isn't that prove enough?"

**Meredith**: "I don't know. Is it? I mean, for him?"

**Cristina**: "I hope so" Izzie arrives and Cristina makes a face to Meredith which clearly said 'don't say a word'. Meredith gives her the slightest nod.

**Izzie**: "Hey what are you 2 talking about?" _We better make something up before she goes all 'You're always there and I'm here, poor me, oh no, give a knife.' _Cristina thinks shifting uncomfortably in her chair averting her eyes from Izzie.

**Meredith**: "I was just telling Cristina that I have this patient who came into the ER this morning with a GSW to the chest and she was wearing the same earrings I had when I was 3 years old. Isn't it odd?" _So there's an upside to having a self-absorbed best friend after all. Go figure._ Cristina realizes.

**Izzie**: "Seriously? But were they like the exact same ones you had?"

**Meredith**: "Well not the exact same. Mine were made of gold; the girl's were silver. And mine were shorter. Maybe they didn't have the same shape but I'm telling you, the rest? Exact same."

**Izzie**: "Wow, freaky."

**Meredith**: "I know."

**Cristina**: "Ok we need a new subject. Stat." Izzie looks around searching something.

**Izzie**: "Where's George?"

**Cristina**: "He's probably asking that same question to himself right now"

**Izzie**: "Why do you _have_ to be so mean?"

**Cristina**: "Maybe for the same reason you have to ask stupid questions." She smirks at Izzie who makes a face before looking for George again.

**Izzie**: "There he is. George!" She yells waving her hands. George looks at Izzie and starts walking towards their table almost falling once or twice stumbling with... the air probably.

**George**: "Guys where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

**Cristina**: "Seriously?" Everybody turn their heads to look at Cristina and ask in unison "What?"

**Cristina**: "Nothing" She says biting a carrot and shaking her head not believing they agree to do this every single time George finds their table.

**Meredith**: "George you wanna hear the freakiest thing ever?"

**Cristina**: "Oh God, please kill me now."

**Meredith**: "This morning I was down in the pit when suddenly..." Alex arrives at the table interrupting Meredith.

**Alex**: "This food tastes awful"

**Cristina**: "For once I think I'm slightly glad to see you"

**Meredith**: "Hello Alex, trying to talk here." She says obviously annoyed.

**Alex**: "So Yang you're finally ready to show me some love?"

**Cristina**: "Please Alex, don't be gross, can't you see I'm eating?"

**Izzie**: "Pig"

**Alex**: "Why are you so cranky?" He asks looking at Izzie now "Can't heart patient deliver?"

**Izzie**: "Look you piece of skunk, Denny..." Cristina interrupts Izzie because she really can't handle another conversation about Denny. Izzie is being obsessing about him the whole week at their lunch break.

**Cristina**: "Hey, hey, hey Meredith is trying to tell us something. You'll get your chance to cut each other's throat when she's finished talking about her patient. Ok?"

**Meredith**: "Thank you. And suddenly this girl comes into the ER with like blood in her..." Meredith's pager goes off. "Damn it. Gotta go."

**A/N: So 2 chapters in one day because, one, I really felt like writing and, two, I wanted to show you that there's no real continuity from one another. Please R&R. Thank you.**


End file.
